


ErrorBerry Drabble

by Ravvi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Error Sans - Freeform, ErrorBerry - Freeform, Humiliation, Insanity, Isolation, Other, Predicament Bondage, Rehabilitation, Sensory Deprivation, Suspension Bondage, Underswap Sans, Underswap Undyne - Freeform, hurt comfort, non-con, unintentional orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravvi/pseuds/Ravvi
Summary: Two, what-if, Errorberry scenarios.  No smut in the second chapter.





	1. High Strung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error plays with his new puppet.

Blue opened his eyes and squinted hard.  After a moment, he closed them, took a deep breath, and opened them again. 

Huh. 

He couldn’t decide whether the baffling expanse of white above him looked like an open space that stretched out to eternity, or like an opaque, featureless veil sitting just inches away from his face.  A few hours ago, he’d been convinced of the first option.  Now, he wasn’t so sure.

Blue sighed, closed his eyes again, and relaxed against the strings cradling his body.  He was suspended on his back with his arms at his sides and legs slightly bent, supported and tied to so many wispy, blue threads that it felt like he was floating.  They criss-crossed under his spine and skull, wrapped around his legs, and laced through his radius, ulna, and phalanges in a complex pattern.  The resulting weave gave him so little slack that he could barely twitch his fingers, but despite that it was oddly…comfortable?  His bonds were noticeably firm and warm to the touch, but strangely slippery.  Blue couldn’t think of any other material to compare them to.  Velvet was close, and silk was a little closer, but neither were so utterly frictionless that they felt like water brought to life and perfectly solidified into thread form.

 “Error?” Blue called softly, turning his head to the side.  He didn’t expect an answer.  The other skeleton had been gone for a while now.  Destroying more AU’s, he’d said?  Blue felt like he should be horrified by that, but…

Blue shifted restlessly against the strings, grumbling under his breath as his body was held rigidly in place.  But Error was _crazy._   It was much more likely that the void-mad skeleton was deluding himself, that his stories of destroying thousands of universes were just thin lies he told himself to ease his insanity.  He hadn’t even really ‘destroyed’ Blue’s universe, after all.  He’d…he’d just...

No, better not to think about that right now.

Blue swallowed hard and squirmed in place, restlessness finally getting the better of him.  How long had he been here?  It felt like hours, but if he thought about it hard enough, he could almost convince himself that it had only been minutes.  Or maybe a day?  Could a day have passed without his noticing?

“Error?” Blue called a little louder.  Wow, it was quiet here.  The sound barely seemed to leave his mouth before it fell flat against that immutable wall of nothingness.  It felt unnervingly like he’d gone deaf.

“No one there…” Blue murmured to himself, then took a long, shaky breath.  An uncomfortable ache was prickling through his shoulder and hip joints.  Being forced to hang suspended in this same, cursed position was making him desperate to stretch.  Ugh, and the places where the strings held his clothes against his body were starting to _itch_.

“Error!  Where are you?” Blue groaned, flexing his arms.  The strings tightened around his fingers and wrists like elastic bands, barely letting him move an inch before pulling as snug as steel cables.  Oh stars, moving was actually making the itching _worse_.  Groaning, Blue drew his knees up as far as he was able, then threw his head and legs back in a hard, abrupt motion.  The strings bounced a little, moving just enough to take the edge off that maddening irritation.

“Ah!  Ghhhh…mmngh” Blue grunted, trying again, and again.    The strings slipped over his body so smoothly it barely felt like they were moving at all, but when he REALLY struggled, he got enough just enough friction out of them to satisfy his itchy bones.  Maybe…HNNNGH…if he just…

With an audible snap, the strings pulled taut.

“Ow?!” Blue yelped as his arms and legs were jerked outward into a rough spread-eagle.  The sudden change ripped through his cramped body in a surge of discomfort, so intense it made his eyesockets water.

“Could you NOT?!”  came Error’s irritated voice.

“W-what?” Blue panted as a new set of strings wrapped themselves around his legs and tugged him down to the floor.

“I can HEAR you, you know.  Why are you being so loud?  You’re even _breathing_ loudly!  Are prisoners always this loud?!”

Blue cringed as Error’s shocking, half-glitched face came into view, and swallowed back a retort.  Calm, he had to stay calm and keep it together.   “Can…can you set me down…please?  I’m really itchy.” he gasped.

“Fine.  Since you asked nicely,” Error groused, flicking his fingers.  Blue wheezed as the strings holding him up fell slack, and crumpled to his knees.  With a groan, he wiggled his fingers under the strands still wrapped around his legs, then desperately scratched at his itching femurs.  Oh _stars_ , that…felt… _glorious_... 

“What do you MEAN I’m being mean?  I set him down, didn’t I?  God, you’re all IMPOSSIBLE to please,” Error was grumbling to no one in particular, staring off into the distance with a frown. 

“Are you talking to me?”  Blue asked hesitantly.

Error looked at him scathingly. “No,” he scoffed, then paused and turned around.  “Huh?  Pick him up again?  Why?”

“Whoa, waAAIT!!!” Blue yelped as the strings around his ankles snapped taut and jerked him into the air.  He flailed as the sudden switch from sitting to upside-down left him reeling, then squirming as the strings slipped over his body to support the new position. The hem of his shirt slipped down over his face and he squeaked, elbows jerking inward reflexively as he tried to tuck it back into his pants.  The strings quickly pulled him short.

“Blushing?  Really?”  Blue heard Error say. then the tip of a gold phalange came into view, followed by Error’s skeptical face as he gingerly lifted the hem of Blue’s shirt between one thumb and forefinger.

“Awww, he is blushing,” Error called over his shoulder, then turned back to Blue with a bemused expression.   “Adorable?  I guess if you say so.”

“Thanks?” Blue muttered as Error let his shirt fall back over his face, not even slightly comfortable with the new direction the mad skeleton’s internal voices had taken.  “This is kind of uncomfortable, could you hNNNGH???”

Blue squealed and doubled over as a fluid, slippery string curled around the base of his spine.

“Ticklish?  You think so?  Hey Blueberry, does this tickle?”  Error asked with a manic giggle.

“No, I’m n-ahhHHH!  H-HEY!!” Blue choked as more strings began to wind their way through his ribs, weaving in and out of his intercostal spaces and curling sinuously around the width of his sternum.  The unpredictable and brutally light touches made him shiver and gasp, desperately glad that his face was covered as his cheekbones burned. 

“Pfffttt, you guys are weird.  All right, just for you,” Error drawled.

Blue panted as the touches slowed, then whimpered lightly as his shirt was firmly tugged over his head and down onto his arms.  Shivering, he looked up at himself.  More strings than he could count were woven between his ribs now, so many that every breath made them pull and rub at the sensitive places  inside his rib cage.  His entire chest was alight with heat, and if his face got any warmer, it was going to catch fire.

“It is kind of pretty,” Error mused, examining his handiwork.  Blue gasped as the strings gave him a squeeze.  “Hey Blueberry!  Don’t be rude, the nice people are asking you a question.”

“Hnngh-“ Blue moaned as the strings pulled tight again, eyelights fuzzing as warmth began to pulse across his pelvic inlet.  Oh god, when had this started feeling good in _that_ way?  It had all happened so fast.  “I…please don’t, you’re-HNNNGH!” Blue jerked against the strings as one of them began to creep past the waistband of his pants.

“Don’t be crude,” Error tutted to the voices only he could hear.  Blue shuddered as the string slowly coiled down across the crest of his illium before coming to rest teasingly on the outside of his femur.  “He’s a _skeleton_ , see?  Nothing down there but bones.”

Several more strings slipped his pants down and exposed his thankfully bare pelvis.  Blue closed his eyes tightly, unsure whether he wanted to scream at Error to stop or just let this…w-why did this feel...

“Anyway, that’s enough playing with Puppet #11,” Error beamed, flicking a wrist.  Blue let out a short screech as he was jerked back up to his previous height, so quickly that it made his vision fuzz around the edges for a long, dizzying moment.  “I have work to do.  There’s a new porn AU that I have to go snuff out before it gets too popular…”

Blue whimpered as the strings slowly pulled his body back into its previous position, manipulating his limbs like a marionette.  Somehow, they managed to completely remove his shirt, winding and unwinding from his arms until it slipped free.  The shoulder-guards attached to the garment clattered softly as they hit…whatever passed for a floor down there.  His pants stayed pushed down around his knees, leaving his torso and gently glowing pelvis bare.

Blue swallowed hard, trying not to think about the way his ribs and pelvic inlet were throbbing with warmth and aching lightly.  Hopelessly, he tugged on his wrists, then bit down a frustrated moan as they were brutally pulled short.   He didn’t really want to draw Error’s attention again…

Did he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihhhh...I kind of struggled with this one, so the smutty parts feel a bit forced. *grumbling to self*


	2. Lost in the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error is going through rehab. He doesn't like it.

The cell was almost featureless, with thick, vinyl padding on the walls and floor.  A cluster of lights were set into the ceiling behind wire cages, bathing the interior in soft, multi-directional light that intentionally minimized shadows.  If the occupant had been any other monster, these ‘accommodations’ would have been shockingly cruel.  A slow, damning torture by isolation and lack of stimulation.

Blue wasn’t sure that it was enough.

“How was today?” he asked tiredly, walking into the observation antechamber.  Undyne started awake, then cursed softly as she fumbled for her glasses.

“On your head,” Blue prompted, sinking into a seat beside her.  Undyne muttered something under her breath, extracted the battered, square spectacles from her hair, and jammed them onto her face.

“Believe it or not, it was pretty darn quiet.  No little tantrums,” she groaned, chair creaking loudly as she stretched.  “That string was a great idea.  Definitely better than another shot of xylazine.”

“Papy thought of it,” Blue replied automatically, looking up at the row of battered monitors lining Undyne’s desk.  Two of them were displaying video feed from the inside of the cell.  Undyne jabbed her finger at one, hard enough to make little rainbow distortions play across the screen.

“Still hanging out in that corner,” she commented snidely.  Blue nodded, spotting the small, white-clad monster huddled against the wall.  His red, black, and gold fingers flashed in the low-resolution image, moving so rapidly that the camera couldn’t quite pick them up.  The rest of his body was eerily still, head bowed and shoulders pressed tight to the cell’s heavy padding.

“Did you make any more gel?” Blue asked, watching the monitors with concern.  “It looks like he’s getting oversensitive again.”

“Yeah, yeah.  I got your stupid baby medicine,” Undyne grumbled, handing over a large, plastic tub with a screw-on top.  “You don’t actually have to keep going in there, you know.  It’s more than that freak deserves.”

Blue snorted as Undyne glared darkly at the monitor.  He had his own reasons for wanting to help with his kidnapper’s rehabilitation, but that wasn’t why the fish scientist kept nagging him.  Undynes, in any universe, it seemed, held grudges.  The rag-tag group of monsters in this particular timeline were all genocide survivors, and that monster down in the padded cell was to blame.  Very few of Blue's fellow survivors had been willing to consider the idea of imprisoning their world’s murderer, and most of them still weren't fully convinced.

“I know I don’t have to,” Blue replied with an easy shrug.  “But he’s a friend, Undyne.  You know I don’t give up on friends.”

Undyne rolled her eyes, but didn’t argue as Blue left the room.

===

 “Hi Error,” Blue said softly, stepping into the cell as quietly as possible.  The door behind him closed with a heavy _thunk_ , and the monster sitting in the corner flinched.

“How are you?” he asked, sinking onto the floor in front of his world’s destroyer.  Error closed his eyes, twisting a loop a silken string between his golden phalanges with stressed, nervous energy.  Blue grimaced sympathetically.  The other monster was definitely oversensitive again.  Thank goodness Papy had suggested the string.  Without it, the mad skeleton probably would have resorted to clawing at his face, or throwing himself at the walls.

“I’m glad you like the string,” Blue said cheerfully, watching Error’s hands.  The rapidly changing pattern between the other monster’s phalanges reminded him of a kaleidoscope, going from a clean, symmetric design, to a deeply complex weave, to a hopelessly knotted mess, and then back to a simple loop, all within a few, short seconds.

“Take this damn collar off, and I’ll show you some real string,” Error said in a strained tone.

“You know why we can’t do that,” Blue replied calmly, glancing at the glittering collar locked around Error’s neck.

“Because you’re afraid of me,” he replied listlessly, finally looking up at Blue.  Over the last few weeks, the intense colours painting his body had begun to fade.  The black was now closer to slate grey, the red had dulled to a light pink, and the gold and blue were so faint that they were nearly back to their original white.  Somehow, it made the psychotic skeleton look smaller, sadder and disturbingly ordinary.

“Some people are,” Blue admitted easily.

“You should be too.”

“Probably,” Blue agreed, unscrewing the cap from the tub.  Error’s face wrinkled with intense distaste, and he pressed himself harder into the corner.

“Oh, come on.  You know that this helps you cope,” Blue cajoled with a hint of frustration, dipping his fingers into the gel.  A warm prickle spread across his hand, then faded as the substance numbed his phalanges.

“Not when you have to put it on me, you filthy glitch,” Error spat, balling up the string between his hands.

“You need to get used to being touched,” Blue replied patiently, holding out one gel-covered hand.  “Come on.”

Error turned his face away and wrapped his arms tightly against his sides.  Blue suppressed a sigh.  One of these days, he hoped that the other skeleton would feel comfortable enough to touch _him_ first, but that day was still a long ways off.  Well, it didn’t really matter.  He should focus on all the progress they’d made, instead of how far they had to go.  They _had_ made a lot of progress.  The first time Blue had tried this, Undyne had needed to hold Error down while he screamed, thrashed, and sobbed so violently that it sounded like he was being boiled alive. 

Slowly, Blue reached over and smeared a glob of gel down Error’s left arm.  The mad skeleton flinched, then took a shaky breath as Blue rubbed it in and continued down to his hand.

“Good.  You’re doing good.  See?  Don’t you feel better?” Blue murmured, easily pulling Error’s arm away from his body.  The suppression in the other skeleton's collar was turned up so high that he was physically weakened and tired quickly.  He couldn't have resisted Blue for long even if he'd wanted to.

“I h-hate you,” Error whimpered, eyes closed tightly and free hand spasmodically twitching around his string.  His eyelights flickered out and he started to tremble when Blue moved up to his shoulder.

“Shhh, you’re ok,” Blue hushed him, unlacing his shirt to get better access to his back.  “Calm down.  Try playing with your string.”

Error clenched his hand around the ball of string, shivering helplessly as Blue spread the gel over his thoracic vertebrae.  He cringed every time Blue switched from one bone to the next, as though the gentle touches were burning him.

“All right, give this to me for a second,” Blue murmured, prying the string out of Error’s hand.  Error whimpered, eyesockets widening with sudden, desperate panic.

“Shhh, it's ok, we just have to switch hands so I can get your right side. There we go,” Blue murmured, transferring the string to the other monster's left hand.  Error immediately clutched the little lump of silk like a lifeline, an odd mix of relief and acute disgust playing across his face as Blue began to work the gel into his wrist.  Blue smiled quietly.  No matter how hard the mad skeleton tried to deny it, Blue could tell that this treatment helped him a lot.  Cutting back Error’s sense of touch meant there was one less input to torment his raw senses.  One less thing to overwhelm him when every tiny bit of sound, shadow, and slight change in smell or temperature was something that he noticed with painful clarity after an eon spent in the void.    

Blue smoothed some gel across Error's collarbones and the the other skeleton recoiled hard with a thin cry.  The runes on his collar flickered once, letting a glimmer of pale blue slip past the black before disappearing.

“Are you ok?” Blue asked with a concerned frown.

“I c-can’t…” Error whispered, then shut down again, trembling as Blue began to smooth gel over each of his ribs.

 “Can’t?” Blue replied softly, trying to hide his excitement.  Error _never_ talked while he was being touched.  Was this progress?  Even with the intentionally bland cell, the numbing gel and his own legendary patience, Blue sometimes worried that his friend was just too far gone to be saved, but now...

“I can’t hear them,” Error whimpered, looking around frantically for something only he could see.  “They’re s-still talking.  They’re still there, but I c-can’t hear them…”

“Can’t hear…you mean the voices?  The voices in your head?  That’s good!  That’s a very good, it means you’re recovering,” Blue beamed, working his way up the other skeleton's cervical vertebrae.

“Hnn-“ Error flinched, breath wheezing as he started to hyperventilate.  “N-no…no, I n-need them, you don’t understand,” he whimpered.  “I d-don’t…”

Error jerked as Blue gently pulled him away from the wall and curled one hand firmly behind his scapula.  Error hunched his shoulders and made an odd, guttural sound, hands pressed tight to his teeth.  Blue felt something wet drip onto his pants. 

“You…” Blue trailed off, finally seeing the tears dripping down the other skeleton’s face.  They’d been almost invisible against the pale blue tracks that streaked his cheeks.

“You don't understand," Error repeated with a feeble sob, eyes shut tightly and hands over the sides of his head, as though blocking out the world would bring the voices back.  "I d-don’t..."

"You don't?" Blue asked, gently pulling Error's hands away from his face.

"I need them, I need them, I n-need t-t-them...” he sobbed, words dissolving into an incoherent mess of hiccups as he clung shakily to his string.  "I d-don't..."

He doubled over with a desperate wail, weakly trying to jerk his hands out of Blue's grip.

"I d-don't w-want to be alone,"  he choked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, I like this scenario better for some reason. No wonderful bondage opportunities with those lovely strings, but ALL THE ANGST.


End file.
